Una Segunda Oportunidad Cancelada
by dearthirlwally
Summary: Izumi Orimoto es la famosa gimnasta elite de Italia. Ella sueña con poder ir a los Juegos olímpicos y ganar la medalla de oro para su país pero un accidente automovilístico, le quita sus sueños y alguien especial menos de un segundo. CANCELADA TEMPORALMENTE.
1. Chapter 1

_Segunda Oportunidad_

La famosa ex–gimnasta elite de Italia, Izumi Orimoto o como más la conocen Zoe deja su país natal para mudarse a Japón después de un dos años del accidente automovilístico que sufrió cuando tenía 15 años; donde debió dejar por un tiempo la gimnasia artística por la rotura total de los ligamentos de su rodilla derecha y la fractura de el humero su brazo izquierdo. Pero después de la recuperación y la rehabilitación que estuvo durante un año, Zoe anuncio su retira de la gimnasia por decisión propia, fundamentando su retira por su rodilla derecha pero realmente ella sabía su verdadero motivo es por la muerte de su novio John Serra, que falleció en el mismo accidente automovilístico.

Poniendo como excusa del cambio de trabajo de su padre, Zoe junto a su familia se instalan en Japón para nuevo comienzo en sus vidas y así poder enterrar los malos recuerdos del accidente y dejar atrás a _la gimnasta elite Izumi Orimoto._ Que ella misma se prometió no volver hacer gimnasia artística después de la muerte de su novio.

Pero lo que no se imagino Zoe fue que en Japón encontraran nuevos amigos y una persona especial que le darán toda la motivación y le devolverán la pasión que creyó perder en el accidente para volver practicar gimnasia artística.


	2. Capitulo uno:El accidente

**Capitulo Uno: El accidente**

 **En el año 2016.  
En gimnasio Pesaro; competencia nacional del nivel 10 de mujeres juveniles.**

-"Esa fue una excelente presentación de la gimnasta elite Zoe Orimoto"- anuncio eufórico el presentador- "Sin dudas Zoe es la gran promesa de la gimnasia artística de Italia. Toda la participación de Zoe en la competencia fue excelente, teniendo los mejores puntajes como en grupo y en individual pero su presentación en las barras asimétricas fue perfecto."

-"Exacto, Zoe es una gran gimnasta pero como todos acabamos de ver, el fuerte de ella son en las barras asimétrica; donde dio perfectos giros y sin hablar de la también perfecta descendía"- dijo una presentadora- "Recordemos que este es ultimo año de Zoe como elite de mujeres jóvenes, ya que el próximo año cumplirá 16 años y entrara a la categoría elite de mujeres mayores. Donde también tendrá más oportunidades de ser una de seleccionadas para representar a Italia en los Juegos Olímpicos del 2020. Ya que el año pasado no puedo ser seleccionada por su corta edad para los Juegos Olímpicos Rio de este año."

-"Oh cierto, toda Italia tiene la esperanza que en el próximo Juegos Olímpicos, Zoe nos traiga la medalla de oro"- dijo con alegría- "Esa pequeña tiene todo para llegar a ganarla."

-"Ahora veremos a las últimas dos participantes y luego el jurado se tomara 10 minutos para el contado de puntaje de forma grupal e individual."- anuncio la presentadora.

 _15 minutos más tarde._

POV ZOE.

Estamos sentadas sobre el suelo con mis compañera del equipo de competencia esperando que el jurado anuncie los 5 primeros lugares en la categoría de grupos e individual.

Unos nervios me invaden todo mi cuerpo, todas las personas que estan en el estadio incluyendo a mis padres y mi novio esperan que quede en 1er lugar así poder ganar por segundo año consecutivo la medalla de Oro. Todos tienen muchas expectativas en mí y eso me provoca mucho estrés y nervios en mi cuerpo.

-Estoy muy segura qué por gran puntaje que obtuvimos con Zoe en los aparatos, nuestro equipo puede quedar en primer lugar y que también Zoe gane el primer lugar en la categoría individual.- dico con mucho entusiasmo nuestra entrenadora.

-Ojala que sean suficiente porque con puntos que perdimos por la culpa del descenso del giro de Gina, se nos dificulta un poco llegar al primer lugar.- dice con amargura Jade.

-Ya les pedí perdón, me ganaron los nervios- dice Gina triste y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Claro, a vos siempre te ganas los nervios- dice con sarcasmo Jade- Si no ganamos la medalla de oro será toda culpa tuya.

-No será culpa de Gina, todos podemos tener una mala pasada y esta vez le toco a ella pero eso no significa que perdíamos las esperanzas de ganar la medalla de oro.- digo un poco enojada.

 _Odio cuando no valoran el trabajo y el esfuerzo de los demás._

-¡Chicas basta y miren; está por anunciar los lugares!- grito la entrenadora.

Todas miramos a la gran pantalla que está ubicada en medio del estadio, donde están por anunciar mientras subían de a uno los cinco puestos pero solo los tres primeros ganaban las medallas.

-"El 5to lugar es para Stars Team"- anuncio el presentador leyendo la pantalla- "El 4to es para Quees Team."

-"El 3er grupo y que se ganan la medalla de bronce para Dreams Gym"- anuncio la presentadora – "El 2do grupo y que ganan la medalla de plata es Warriors"

."Y el equipo ganador y que se llevan a casa la medalla de oro; son para Aerial Gym. Felicidades chicas"

Luego de escuchar el nombre de nuestro equipo, junto a las chicas y la entrenadora gritamos de emoción mientras nos abrazamos y algunas lloraban. Miro para las gradas buscando con la mirada a mi familia y a mi novio; cuando los encuentros, nuestras miradas se cruzan y ellos me sonríen. John; mi novio hace un gesto como si me enviara un beso. Solo yo me limito sonreír y devolver el gesto.

-"Ahora anunciaremos los 5 puestos en la categoría Individual"- dijo atreves de los parlantes-"El 5to lugar es para Gina Serra del equipo Aerial Gym"

-"El 4to lugar es para Fiore Vitale del equipo Dreams Gym"- "El 3er lugar y la medalla de bronce es para Lucia Bruno del equipo Warriors"

-"El 2do lugar es para Jade Rossi del equipo Aerial Gym"

-Bien hecho Jade, no es malo el segundo lugar- le dice la entrenadora mientras la abrazaba.

-Si es verdad, es mucho mejor que el 5to lugar- dice Jade haciendo burla a Gina.

-Sera mejor pero el que es más importa es el 1er lugar pero tú no lograste. Dicen que 2do lugar es el primer perdedor- le contesto Gina a Jade y esta última la fulmino con mirada.

-"Ahora la gran campeona nacional de este año y que se lleva la medalla de oro"- anuncio con entusiasmo- "El 1er lugar es para Izumi Orimoto del equipo Aerial Gym"

No puedo evitar gritar y saltar de la emoción.

-¡Vamos!- grito la entrenadora mientras corría hacia a mí para luego abrazarme- ¡Felicidades campeona nacional!

-Gracias entrenadora- le digo con alegría mientras le correspondo el abrazo.

Pasaron 30 minutos del anuncio de ganadores, donde se canto el himno de Italia y se realizo la entrega de medallas. Ahora todos los familiares y amigos de los participantes se encontraban en la centro del gimnasio felicitándolos. Junto a mi entrenadora; Kelly nos acercamos al jurado para agradecer por los puntos y como siempre; me dijeron que tenía un gran potencial para ser la "mejor gimnasta" de toda Italia, solamente les agradecí para luego irme hacia mis padres y mi novio; John y mi mejor amiga Gina(también que es mi compañera de equipo y también mí cuñada) .

-¡¿Dónde está mi campeona nacional?!- escuche como lo grito mi papa mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-¡Acá estoy!- digo con alegría mientras hago una pose diva en forma de broma.

Mis padres me abrazan fuertemente- Felicitaciones princesa, lo tienes bien merecido por todo tu esfuerzo- dicen en coro.

-Gracias mamá y papá, los amo mucho- digo mientras se escapa unas lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Nosotros a ti cariño- dice mi padre mientras se separan del abrazo y luego con uno de sus dedos de la mano me limpia las lágrimas.

-Muchas felicidades preciosa- dice John mientras me entrega un ramo de rosas rojas y para luego darme un corto beso.

-Gracias amor, son hermosas- digo con gran sonrisa.

-Pero no tanto como vos- me dice mientras me abraza- Te amo preciosa.

-Y yo te amo a ti, gracias por estar conmigo siempre-le digo mientras correspondo el abrazo- Sabia que no nos ibas a fallar hoy.

-Claro que no. Me encanta ver como mi hermana favorita y vos les pateas el trasero a las demás- dice riéndose mientras nos separamos

Gina se ríe y luego le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro- No seas tonto, soy tu única hermana.

Se soba el hombro y luego le saca la lengua a su hermana- Por eso digo que sos mi favorita, porque si tuviera otra ya no lo seria.

-¡Que grosero y malo sos John!- dice ofendida Gina mientras lo golpea.

Mis padres y yo nos reímos al verlos pelear como si aun fueran niños.

Conozco a John y Gina desde que era una niña, más exacto cuando había ingresado al jardín de infante. En realidad primero conocí a Gina que tiene la misma edad que la mía (15 años), luego de un tiempo conocí a John, el nos lleva 3 años de diferencia. Desde entonces ellos son mis mejores amigos.  
Cuando cumplí los 11 años descubrí que tenía un pequeño flechazo con John; me estaba enamorando de él. Dude mucho tiempo (2 años) en confesarle a Gina que me había enamorado de su hermano y que no me quería confesar con ellos por miedo, que él me rechazara y que por eso perdiéramos la gran amistad que tenemos.  
Para sorpresa mía, fue todo lo contrario. Gina me dio su apoyo y me ayudo para conquistar a John, luego de medio año, me anime a confesarle todo lo que sentía por él y también el confesó que sentía lo mismo que yo y que tenía el mismo miedo . Desde entonces ya pasaron 2 años y medio desde que estamos juntos y cada día el amor que hay entre nosotros crece más.

Gina tiene 15 años, es un poco más alta que yo (1.75m), es su cabello es castaño y sus ojos son de color azul, es delgada atreves de practicar gimnasia. Es persona alegre, muy simpática y una gran amiga, tiene como defecto la falta de confianza en ella .Con Gina compartimos el mismo sueño; llegar a los juegos olímpicos. Gracias ella y a John conocí este hermoso deporte.

John tiene 18 años, su cabello es morocho y sus ojos son color marrones, es delgado pero también tiene un poco de músculos. Es muy alegre, simpático, es muy atento y dulce conmigo pero lo que más me gusta es la gran persona que es. Conocí a John cuando tenía 5 años y desde entonces me fui enamorando lentamente de él. El también era gimnasta hasta 16 años, que se dio cuenta que su verdadera pasión es el tenis.

-Chicos ya basta- dice mi padre- Es el momento que nos vayamos, así festejemos el triunfo de Zoe y Gina.

-¿Mi triunfo?- pregunto confundida Gina- Les recuerdo que quede en 5to lugar- dice desanimada.

-Sí pero eso quiere decir que sos la 5ta mejor individual de esta competencia y eso no es nada malo- le da ánimos John- Además también saliste campeona junta a Zoe en la categoría de grupos.

Los hermanos Serra se abrazan por unos segundo, luego se separan y sonríen.

-Si puede ser pero nunca me voy a perdonar el tropezón que tuve en mi descenso. Si no me hubiera equivocado, capaz quedaba entre las 3 mejores.

-Fue una lástima tu tropezón pero sacando eso, en toda la competencia estuviste genial Gina. Si confiaras poco más en ti, te daría cuenta la gran gimnasta que sos- le digo sonriéndole.

\- Gracias Zoe y John por intentar levantar mi ánimos pero la realidad es que nunca seré como tu Zoe- dice Gina.

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo -No tiene que ser como yo. Además si entrenas un poquito más y como te dije confías poco más en ti serás mucho mejor que yo.

-Por eso y muchas cosas sos mi mejor amiga y también mi cuñada- dice separándose el abrazo y luego me guiña un ojo para luego reírse.

\- Bueno lo lamento romper su momento emotivo pero es el momento que nos vayamos- dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, ahora tenemos una fiesta que organizo la entrenadora Kelly para festejar nuestro campeonato- digo con una sonrisa- Pero antes me iré a los vestuarios para darme una ducha, que realmente la necesito. Si quieren pueden ir yendo Mama y Papa.

\- ¿Estás segura hija?- pregunto aun con desconfianza- No tenemos problemas en esperarte.

-Vaya tranquila suegra, yo me quedare a esperar a Zoe y luego nos iremos para que nos encontremos en el hotel- dice John sonriéndole a mis padres

-John, ¿No tienes problemas en llevar luego a Zoe?- dice mi padre- No quiero que sea molestia llevar a Zoe en tu auto hacia el hotel. Podemos esperar.

-No suegro, no es ninguna molestia esperar a mi preciosa. Al contrario es todo un placer y así también podremos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas.- dice sonriéndome.

\- Esta bien entonces- dice mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes Sr .y Sra. Orimoto?- le pregunta Gina con una sonrisa a mis padres- No quiero ir con Zoe y John por dos motivos. 1 Zoe se demora demasiado en ducharse y 2 no quiero estar presente en la sesión de besos de ellos.- dice para luego hacer una muesca de asco.

Mi mama se ríe- Claro que si Gina, vamos entonces- nos mira a John y a mi- Los esperamos en el hotel, por favor no se tarden demasiado.

-Si mama, nos vemos en un rato- le digo abrazando por unos segundos a mis padres y luego a Gina. Esta se acerca a John y lo abrazo también, luego veo como le dice algo en oído para después largase a reír mientas que John se sonroja.

Mis padres y Gina comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta de la salida del gimnasio y luego los veo desaparecer después de cruzar la salida. Unos segundos después dirijo mi mirada a John que aun este sigue muy sonrojado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Gina para que te sonrojaras así?- pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Eh?, no me dijo nada- dice mientras que se ríe nervioso.

-Si no fue nada, ¿Por qué te pones nervioso?- le pregunto mientras elevo mi ceja derecha.

\- Eh... mejor ve a ducharte preciosa y luego cuando termines te cuento- dice esquivando mi pregunta mientas se rascaba la nunca con su mano derecha.

Lo miro seriamente y sin decir nada comienzo a caminar hacia los vestuarios.

 _45 minutos después._

Ahora nos encontrábamos dentro del auto de John dirigiéndonos al hotel en donde nos hospedamos hasta mañana y donde se realizara la fiesta por el triunfo del equipo. Hace un rato que salimos del gimnasio desde entonces no le hablo a John, porque él sabe que no me gusta que me dejen con la duda, odio demasiado eso.

-Enserio preciosa, ¿dime porque no me hablas? – me pregunta preocupado.

No le pienso contestar...por ahora, quiero me empiece a insistir.

-Dale precioso, hábleme. No me gusta que este así conmigo- dice un poco angustiado – Además aun no entiendo el porqué no me hablas.

Lo miro ofendida y después miro a la carretera sin decir una palabra.

-Dale Zoe, por favor háblame. Te estás comportando como una niña malcriada.- me dice provocando que me enoje más.

-Tú sabes porque estoy así- le digo enojada.

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto Zoe- me dice serio.

-Pensar un poco- le digo seria.

El me mira confundido por unos segundos -Ya se, es porque no te conté lo que me dijo mi hermana en el oído. ¿Verdad?- dice mirándome atentamente.

-¡Tenemos un ganador!- le grito en forma de sarcasmo.

-¿Enserio preciosa?, por esa tontera estas así- me dice entre risas.

\- Tu sabes muy bien que odio que me dejen con la intriga y lo peor es que además te reis en mi cara- le digo enojada.

Deja de reírse- Esta bien preciosa, te lo contare pero deja de estar molesta conmigo- me dice mirándome.

Yo lo miro también- De acuerdo – le digo un poco más relajada.

Suspira- Lo que me dijo fue: _"John, por favor no le hagas caso a tus hormonas porque este no es un lugar apropiado para que hagan sus cochinadas y además aun no quiero tener sobrinos"_ \- me dice intentado imitar la voz de Gina.

Rápidamente siento como mis mejillas se ponen calientes en solo imaginarme **_eso_** y lo peor es que si Gina nos abra visto cuando lo hacíamos.

-Oh...- digo sonrojada.

John deja de mirar la carretera para mirarme unos segundos para luego volver la mirada a la carretera.

El ambiente se comienza a poner incomodo y así sigue por unos minutos.

Miro al reproductor de música del auto, luego dirijo mirada a John- ¿Puedes prender la radio?.

-Claro que si preciosa- me responde sin mirarme, saca su mano derecha del volante, se acerca el reproductor y lo enciende, comienza girar la perilla para cambiar las estaciones.

Hace eso por par de minutos más, hasta que escucho algo que me llama la atención...

 _-...Ahora la siguiente canción es Black Magic, uno de los éxito de la girl band inglesa del momento Little Mix...- dice el conductor._

-¡Oh por Dios, déjala ahí!- le grito emocionada a John- Amo a Little Mix y esta canción es mi favorita.

Mientras suena la canción, me mueve en mi asiento como si estuviera bailando, John me mira divertido y se empiece a reír de mí.

Miro a John y empiezo a cantar en coro el siguiente estribillo- * _...Boy, you belong to me, i got the recipe and it's called black magic...-_ termino de cantar mientras lo apunto y comienza a reírse.

-Deberías dejar la gimnasia artística para dedicarte al canto, tienes mucho talento para eso- me dice en broma mientras se ríe.

-Claro que si, seré toda estrella de la música, mucho mejor que Beyonce y Rihanna -le digo siguiéndole la broma.

-Oh si nena, patéales el traseros a esas y otras más. Muéstrales lo que es tener talento de verdad...

Nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas- Si quiero ser cantante, seguro me moriría de hambre.

-Sin dudas preciosas, mejor síguele como gimnasta- dice entre risas.

Lo golpe despacio en el hombro izquierdo- ¡Oye!, no seas malo.

Me mira sorprendido por unos segundo y después vuelve a mirar la carretera- ¿Por qué ese golpe?

-Porque dijiste que era una mala cantante- le digo mientras me cruzo los brazos.

-Pero tú misma te dijiste eso- me dice si aun no entender.

-Lo sé pero tu como mi novio, tenes que decir lo contrario- digo- Algo así como, "¿Qué decís mi amor?, te irá bien en todo lo que hagas porque tu eres perfecta preciosa"

-Está bien, entiendo. Voy de nuevo... ¿Qué decís mi amor?, te irá bien en todo lo que hagas porque tu eres perfecta preciosa - dice entre risas- ¿Contenta?

-Sí pero hubiera sido mucho mejor si no te rieras en mi cara- digo en broma.

-Dale preciosa, deja de pelearme y dame un beso- dice mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

Me rio y le digo- Esta bien amor- me acerco mas a él, después juntamos nuestros labios en dulce y tierno beso que dura unos segundos.

Me encantaría detener el tiempo en este momento.

Nos separamos y yo me lo quedo viendo a los ojos y le sonrió - Te amo, eres el amor de mi vida John.

El me devuelve la sonrisa- Yo también te amo Zoe, siempre estaremos juntos- dice para luego besarme nuevamente.

Nos separamos del beso, nos sonreímos y luego miro al frente. Veo que una luz blanca se cerca a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, siento como mi cuerpo se llena de miedo y inconscientemente agarro el brazo de John.

-¡John cuidado!- le grito asustada.

De pronto, de la nada siento un fuerte impacto, unos segundos después mi mente se pone en blanco. No me puedo mover, ni hablar y solamente puedo escuchar...

 _-"...Atención, código 1596; choque en la autopista nro25, dos jóvenes y un adulto se encuentran muy heridos, por favor manden una ambulancia urgente..."_

 ** _*…Boy, you belong to me, i got the rec_** ** _ipe and it's called black magic..._**

 ** _Traducido:"Chico, tú me perteneces a mí, tengo la receta y se llama magia negra…"_**


End file.
